


Tumblr Posts: Shingeki no Kyojin

by UmiKouno



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha!Erwin, Alpha!Levi, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Erwin Smith, Bottom Erwin Week, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Mostly Fluff, Old man yaoi, Omegaverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiKouno/pseuds/UmiKouno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So since I am late for like...everything... I decided to make this  a post for the tumblr stuff that I am sure I missed during the actual week they are supposed to go on. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One: Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The husbands on summer vacation

                Erwin sat under the large beach umbrella reading a book sitting on the balcony that over looked the beach. He looked up from the mystery novel to take in the serene surroundings. It was a rare occasion that he and his husband got a chance to escape the hustle and bustle of the city. Somehow they managed to ink out a week to go to the condo they co-owned with Mike and Nanaba. Behind him he heard the glass open followed by the soft steps of his lover.

                Erwin turned his head to see Levi holding two chilled glasses full of some fruity drink Levi made in their kitchen. Under his arm, Levi carried something that looked like a bottle of lotion. Erwin offered his hand expecting to take one of the frosty glasses but was awkwardly offered the bottle of lotion.

                “Put this on,” Levi said as he sat down on the other lounger. He had his short black hair was pushed back behind his sunglasses. Erwin looked at the bottle.

                “Sun screen?”

                “Yea,” Levi said getting comfortable. Erwin noted that Levi looked a shade paler, most likely from applying a hearty amount of protection already. “I’m no taking care of your sun burn again.”

                “I don’t burn as easily as you do,” he rebutted. His husband glared at him before bringing down his sunglasses and taking a drink from the glass. The blonde sighed and reluctantly opened the bottle. He had a suspicion that his husband wouldn’t give him his drink if he didn’t apply the white cream to Levi’s standards.

                Erwin squeezed out the lotion, applying a generous amount onto his arms as his husband watched him from behind reflective lenses. A smirk found its way to Erwin’s lips. He decided to his man a show. Once his arms were covered he turned in the lounge go face Levi. At this angle Levi would be able to get a full view of his chest and also, depending on how frisky he felt, see up Erwin’s shorts. It also gave Erwin a tingle because he couldn’t see where his lover’s eyes were looking. It was one of those unspoken things that the couple shared. Erwin would do something as simple as stepping out of the shower or changing clothes and every time Levi would end up the same room. He wouldn’t always look at his husband but Erwin knew he was watching.

                Erwin globed more lotion into his hand before setting the bottle to the side. He brought his large hands together smearing the cream between his fingers before lathering it on his abs. This was why he worked out, to see that mischievous smirk tug at the corner of his lover’s lips. His nipples are already hard by the time his large hands found them. He palmed his pecs with his fingers in slow circles, even closing his eyes to add to the effect. Across from him he heard his husband move in his lounge, a second later he heard the glass click on the small table that stood between them.

                “Hey Erwin,” Levi called. He opened his eyes to look at Levi. He pushed his glasses back into his hair. “Turn over, I’ll get your back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> www.tumblr.com/blog/umikouno


	2. Bottom Erwin Week 2015 Day 2  Around the house/domestic

                When law professor Erwin Smith decided to take a sabbatical to work on his book his loving husband supported him as long as he didn’t get lazy and make a mess of their house. So far so good. Erwin kept his notes, drafts, and over all mess confined to his study and Levi agreed not to go into the study. On this day Erwin took a break from his work to play the role of house husband. He found it surprisingly calming to complete the domestic tasks. It was also where he came up with some of his best ideas. He could see why his lover enjoyed it so much.

                The tall blonde felt extra domestic that day so he took the brightly colored, flowery, ruffled apron, with an elegantly embroidered ‘Erwin’ on the front, off of its hook and tied it around his waist. The spoof matching wedding presents Hange gave them came in handy on more than one occasion. Levi’s matching apron hung clean and crisp ready for use on its hook. Apron securely tied he went about his work. One task went to another as Erwin tried to clean to his husband’s meticulous standards. He was washing dishes when he heard the front door open. Erwin looked at the clock. _He’s early_. He heard Levi drop his keys in the candy dish they used for that purpose.

                “Welcome home,” Erwin called over his shoulder. He was up to his forearms in soapy water. They had a dishwasher but Levi refused to use it unless absolutely necessary. Erwin felt slender hands slide around his waist meeting just above the apron.

                “How was work?” Erwin felt a kiss at the base of his neck.

                “They’re all idiots,” his husband mumbled against the back of his shirt. Erwin smiled looking down at the hands around his waist. The simple gold band sparkled on Levi’s pale finger. Erwin chuckled. He rinsed off the soapy water before drying his hands on his apron then turned around in his man’s arms. Levi released his husband’s waist and placed them on the counter.

                “I feel like you should be bringing me my slippers and a martini.” Levi took a step back to appreciate the happy homemaker. When Erwin got dressed that morning he anticipated taking his laptop and doing a little work at a picnic table in the park so he donned one of his crisp white shirts and a pair of dark denim jeans but got sidetracked with housework. He still didn’t think he compared to the handsome man standing before him. Levi still wore his sharp navy blue suit minus the jacket that had been tailored for him. His shirt was also a pristine white. His tie was slightly askew from where he probably loosened it the moment he walked in the door. The sleek navy pants looked just as nice as when they picked them up from the dry cleaners and his black loafers shined like new. The image of them both gave Erwin an idea.

                He took his husband by the hand and led him back to the living room. Levi quirked his eyebrow but followed his house husband to the other room. Erwin deposited him on the couch and walked over to the mini-bar. They didn’t have everything for a martini so he made him a whisky and coke instead. The business man draped his arms over the back of the couch cushions. His smoky gray gaze trailing over his husband’s broad shoulders falling onto the bow that fell on the curve of Erwin’s bottom. The bright colors of the apron against the dark denim seemed to accentuate the beauty of his husband’s lower half.

                Erwin brought the drink over to his hard working man, giving him a kiss before handing him the glass. The ice clinked as Levi brought the drink to his smirking lips. Levi liked to talk a lot of shit but he didn’t expect Erwin to actually do it. His eyes never left his husband as he walked out of the living room to go down the hall to their bedroom. A few moments later Erwin returned with Levi’s comfiest house shoes. Without a word he knelt before his husband untying the Italian leather loafers. Erwin’s great hands massaged the balls of his lover’s feet. Levi threw his head back closing his eyes.

                “I could get used to this,” he said. He felt his slippers slide on his feet. Levi opened his eyes as his husband rose to his feet. Erwin picked up the remote control and put it on Levi’s lap.

                “Dinner will be ready shortly, dear” Erwin said. He planted a sweet kiss on his husband’s lips. The smile on Levi’s face stayed long after Erwin went back into the kitchen.


	3. Erwin Week 2015 Day One Commander Handsome

                Commander Erwin was dressed in his finest court attire. It was unseemly for a high-ranking military official to attend a royal ball in his dress uniform after all. _Our clothes are one of the few things that separate us from the help_. A noble once told him _. It was true that clothes were one of the few things; that with wealth and power,_ Erwin thought. At the time, Erwin politely let the noble know that any money he had for fine clothing was better spent on his soldiers. The noble must have been impressed by Erwin’s words because within the week a tailor was sent to the Survey Corp base as well as enough gold to feed their troops for three months. It was then that Erwin realized the power that came with being Commander Handsome.

                Even as a child Erwin was praised for his quick wit and striking features. Thankfully, his parents kept him grounded when he was high on praise _. Beauty is fleeting and there is always someone smarter at something you don’t know._ Those words of wisdom helped Erwin to humble himself before others had to. The second part Erwin took to heart. He studied until his eyes crossed on anything he could get his hands on. The goal was to always be the smartest person in the room.

                It wasn’t until he became an officer in the Survey Corps that Erwin realized that being the smartest person in the room wasn’t enough. Time and again he watched Commander Shardis be turned away by ignorant snobs because he didn’t fit into the box they put him in. Shardis wasn’t a refined noble; he was a soldier. Keith was the kind of man who wore his dress uniform to Royal events so the others deemed him below their station. And when he spoke it was with such crassness that he have his soldiers. A complete affront to the pampered nobles who only spoke in innuendo and business meeting where held in brothels.

                It took Erwin about three months to get a foundation on how the royal court played their games. After that he started to play his own game. Erwin used his impressive memory to learn court trends and the latest gossip. He quickly learned that court ladies and a few of gentlemen, enjoyed dressing, then Captain Handsome, in the finest fabrics. Some treated him like their own personal project, making Erwin feel like a life-size doll to their noble whims. Unlike Keith, Erwin was able to play their games and become the doll they wanted him to be when needed. That was how he developed relationships with future donors. When he became commander, Erwin parlayed the clothing donations into things the Survey Corps could actually use. His noble patrons only agreed to donate so long as Erwin’s wardrobe was kept up to date with the latest trends. That was also an easy task. As with most things there was a pattern; all fashion came in cycles so as long as Erwin kept his clothing in good condition he could recycle his same outfits by adding a new touch here and there. The only reason he commissioned this suit was because the King was supposed to make an appearance at this event.

                Erwin gave himself another once over in the mirror. He appeared court ready. The brass buttons on his jacket shined as brightly as the medals to his chest. There was only person he could thank for that. Well that and the shine on his boots _. Speaking of which_ , Erwin thought. _Where is my date for the evening?_

                Commander Handsome walked out of his chambers across the hall to Levi’s chamber. Erwin and his team took one wing of the second floor. It was a bit grandiose but it offered the four complete privacy in addition to a few luxuries including a private bath, as well as a separate office space. Though they usually met in Erwin’s office there was a conference room at the end of the hallway with a small kitchen. Levi’s door was directly across from his. Erwin knocked on the door. When he heard a grunt on the other side he took it as an invitation and walked right inside. Erwin’s party date stood before his mirror as if waiting for the image to change. The frown on his face let Erwin know Levi wasn’t happy with what he saw.

                Erwin walked behind his lover. Their reflection made a striking pair. Erwin’s suit was gray with silver threading that seemed to bring out the boldness in his blue eyes. Levi’s suit was a rich twilight blue. His own medals sparkled like silver jewels on his breast. The dark fabric seemed to lighten his gray eyes.

                “I look like an idiot,” Levi said.

                “You look very handsome,” Erwin replied smoothing the lapel of Levi’s jacket. The smaller man ignored the complement and continued his rant.

                “Why do I have to go to this thing again?”

                “People want to meet Humanity’s Strongest,” Erwin replied. He placed his hands on Levi’s shoulders. The smaller man tsked.

                “That’s just as bad as Commander Handsome. Who the hell comes up with this shit?” Levi crossed his arms over his chest.

                “The newspapers mostly,” Erwin replied burning the image of them in his memory. “We could have been called a lot worse.” He ran his fingers through the onyx locks more to touch than adjust them.

                “We are called a lot worse,” Levis said plainly. Erwin laughed. That was enough to bring a smirk to his companion’s face.

                “We have to take praise where we can get it I guess,” said Erwin. “Are you ready?”

                “Not yet,” Levi turned around to rise on tiptop and kiss his lover. Erwin chanced a glance at their reflection. This was also an image worth memorizing.

                “Let’s get this shit over with,” Levi said when they broke apart.

 


	4. NSFW ERURI Week 2015 Omegaverse

* * *

                It always started the same way: a poke in the ribs during practice, accidentally knocking over a mop bucket full of water. The final straw was when his tray was pushed onto the floor during dinner. As Levi looked at the mess on the floor then up at his commander he nodded his head. _Challenge accepted._ Bright blue eyes smiled back at him full of mischief only the other would understand. Once Levi got a replacement tray, the alphas hurriedly ate their food. The stink of alpha pheromones filled the officers’ mess hall. A few of the other betas had to move away from their tables so not to be overwhelmed. Fortunately, the few omegas in the Survey Corp had yet to rise the rank of officer or they would have been thrown into heat. Only a knowing Mike and Hange toughed it out until the men threw their trays with the others and stormed off to the dormitory. Commander and captain barely made it to Erwin’s office before a bolo tie was ripped away from his strong neck leaving a bruise behind. A cravat was used as a noose to slam the smaller alpha against the door.

                “Don’t rip your uniform this time,” Erwin said as he brought his knee up to hold the smaller alpha against the wall.

                “You’ll find a way to pay for it,” Levi growled before planting his boots the blonde’s broad chest. Strong thighs muscles sprung into action removing tall alpha.The force was enough to launch the man across the floor. Commander Handsome wiped a spot of blood from his bottom lip. He looked down at the back of his palm seeing the red spot and smiled. Levi crouched down like a wild animal ready to pounce. The moment Erwin sat up he was knocked back down with barely a chance to breathe before lips were smashed against his. Tongues and teeth took up the battle as the alphas threw off their jackets. Erwin flipped them over pinning his lover to the floor using his bulkier body to hold the man as he unbuttoned Levi’s shirt exposing his pale muscular chest. Taking a moment to run calloused fingers over the strong muscles. The smaller alpha wiggled his leg from beneath his commander to turn them over. His small hand lifted Erwin’s shirt jerking it over his head. They both heard the button pop off when Humanity's strongest tossed it aside.

                “Dammit Levi!” Erwin growled. The titan slayer rose to his feet with the grace of a dangerous dancer.

                “I’ll sew it tomorrow!” Levi spat. He beckoned his lover with one finger to the bedroom. A smile touched the commander’s face as he rose to his feet already tugging away his straps. He kicked off his boots by the time he walked in the doorway. Erwin looked around to find his bedroom empty.

                “Le—“ Wirey muscle wrapped around his back. The little alpha nipped his neck searching for Erwin’s scent gland. Erwin brought his hand up to cover the sensitive place. Teeth roughly bit the protective digits.

                “Move your fucking hand!” Levi growled. This was one of their favorite games. Whoever could latch on to their lover’s scent gland until he fell limp got to top that session. And after all the shit Erwin put him through that day Levi wanted his commander’s scent gland. Fuck want; he demanded Erwin’s scent gland. The two spun around as the taller alpha tried to throw off his lover. Finally, he managed in flipping the man onto the bed. The smaller alpha whipped around prepping for the next attack. He couldn’t help but lick his lips at the dishelved blonde warrior standing before him. Strong alpha muscles tensed with excitement.A light sheen of sweat already glazed his sun kissed skin. Every scar on his chest was like a badge of honor. A testament to the power contained in the solid frame.

              Levi’s gaze trailed down his lover's pecs, to his glorious abs and finally down to the v that pointed to his lover’s hardening cock. Erwin’s cock belonged to him. Just as Levi’s belonged to Erwin. Others tried to break up the pair but there was no greater rush topping an opponent so powerful that he could make you whimper like an omega bitch. No greater relief than completely submitting to the only person strong enough to make you admit defeat. No greater pleasure than basking in the afterglow of bites and bruises as they healed from a heated session of love making. Alphas like Erwin and Levi craved this kind of passion.

They weren’t always so rough. After an expedition the lovers could be tender and loving in their affections. Offering gentle kisses and sweet touches on their punished bodies. Even the strongest alpha had to settle when he lost comrades to monsters. But now, during the winter, when it was too cold to go outside the walls or train for very long the men had pent up energy that demanded release.

                “Give up Levi,” Erwin’s deep voice rumbled in the back of his throat. Piercing gray eyes met his.

                “Big dick fucks little dick,” Levi said still crouched on the bed. Erwin smirked. Both of them knew what it felt like to have a knot grow in their ass. The jab was just another thing to light the fire for the fight to come.

                “Then bend over,” Erwin said.

                “I was just about to tell you the same thing old man,” Levi retorted. He tilted his neck exposing his scent gland gaining another low growl from his commander.

                “Submit, and I’ll be gentle,” Erwin said with the last of his restraint. He prowled around the king sized bed sizing up his prey. Neither of them wanted to be gentle. Those words were the just another match to the flame.

                “Come over here and I’ll show you how I treat my bitch,” Levi retorted. That was enough to take the slither of Erwin’s restraint. He lunged the bed ready to continue their battle.


	5. Without you (posted in no specific order)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter how much he scrubs he can't get rid of that damn spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like everyone else I'm still draped in black offering sacrifices for Erwin's return.

                “Is this really alright?” Levi ignored the nagging voice behind him.  He had to get away from the brats.  “Hey!” He quickened his pace; a mix of human and titan blood drying with every step.  He had to wash it off…wash all of it away.  A few steps ahead of him there was a well that somehow managed to survive in this wasteland of death.  He unraveled the coarse rope to let the bucket down, releasing a grateful sigh when he felt it touch water.

                “Levi! You can’t ignore me forever!” A firm hand jerked him around. If he wasn’t so tired, he could have shrugged off the familiar hand.  As it was, his fingers were still numb from cutting down all those titans. _And for what?_ He thought bitterly. Four-eyes, Hange, glared down at him. The bandage around Hange’s injured eye only made the other one appear more shocking. As if, know it had to filter twice the madness.

                “What?” he spat.

                “Don’t ‘what’ me!” Hange fumed.  Levi turned back around. He pulled up the wooden bucket. His arms barely had enough strength to pull it up to the stones.  For a moment he noted the splinters of wood missing in the bucket. Already, water started to make its way back into the well. There was nothing he could do about this either.

                “How could you?” A thickness of unshed tears coated Hange’s voice. Levi pulled out his handkerchief. It managed to get dirty too in the battle but would have to do for now.  He dipped the white cloth into the quickly receding water.  “Didn’t you love him?” Hange yelled.  It made Levi stiffen. His handkerchief fell into the bucket. Suddenly, his body felt even heavier and it took all he had to stand against the stone well.  He braced himself against the stones.  Behind him, his closest friend, his only friend, stomped away.  Levi turned his head just enough to see Hange march to the empty space where their comrades died in the explosion earlier. Levi wasn’t the only person still fighting a battle.  Moblit didn’t make it back either.

                Levi reached into the bucket for his handkerchief. There was even less water now. He quickly wiped the stickiness from his face.  When he looked down at his hand they were also caked in blood. He scrubbed and scrubbed and scrubbed until the cloth was blood red.  _Fuck, why won’t it come off!_ He dipped his hand into the bucket. There was barely enough water to wet the cloth now.  He ran his handkerchief around the bucket taking what he could.  It wasn’t nearly enough.

                “Dammit!” Levi cursed. He threw his handkerchief to the ground. His knees soon followed. He couldn’t keep it up much longer. His body finally gave up on him.  Levi pressed his forehead against the stones.  “Dammit! Dammit!” He beat his fist against the stones. Hot tears washed away what his damp handkerchief could not.  The reason why he gave the potion to Armin was _BECAUSE_ he loved Erwin.  After so many years of pain and struggle; the last gift he could give the only man he ever loved was peace. If anyone deserved to be free of this cursed world it was Erwin Smith. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel the urge to chit-chat or whatever please hit me up at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/umikouno
> 
> Also, selfish whatever, I love you all so much I want us to be friends EVERYWHERE!!! If you feel so inclined, you can also find me at these places :
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/umi.kouno
> 
> https://twitter.com/KounoUmi


	6. Without you Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Take care of him until I get there, Mike,” Levi whispered. He combed the think blonde hair until it was speech perfect. As if at any moment, Erwin would sit up ready to tell lies. The idea brought a smile to his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still sitting shiva
> 
> Dedicated to our beloved commander

               It took him nearly a tank of gas and peeking through a lot of windows, but he finally found the place. He left the brats with Hange. He made the decision but that didn’t mean he had to sit there and fawn over the newest titan shifter. When Levi left the other two in that little trio were given the job of dressing the naked newborn. Their only options were to find a soldier about Armin’s size and relieve them of their uniform. Who knew how many of their comrades they would have to steal from in order to dress their friend. It looks like they both have to live with their decisions.

                It was easy enough to get into the apartment. After all, no one things to lock a door when you are running for your life. What drew him to the place was what he saw through the glass. The apartment was a humble place towards the middle of the building. Like most apartment buildings, the more expensive apartments were closer to ground level. Lack of money meant another set of steps. This apartment was small only a couple rooms: two bedrooms, a small kitchen, and living room.  A layer of dust sealed in the happy memories of the previous occupants.  He walked toward the back of the apartment to the smallest room in the apartment.  It was early afternoon then filling the room with a pleasant light. Levi opened the dusty windows letting out the stale air.   _This place is good enough._

                Levi took off his cloak and got to work.  No matter how tired he was this place had to be his best work. He was able to find cleaning supplies from various apartments.  He was sure that when the residents moved back into their homes they wouldn’t notice a missing rag or broom.  He stripped the bed of the musty sheets. After a little bit of searching if found a cleaner set and aired them out while he cleaned the rest of the room.

 

                “Captain…” Eren said. Behind him Mikasa stood behind him holding long stemmed flowers. _I hope you don’t have to lose the one who’s most important to you_ , he thought. From what Erwin told him about Kenny’s whereabouts for the last decade or so, it seemed their family had a knack for falling for idealistic idiots who couldn’t take care of themselves. “Captain, I don’t know if,” Eren faltered.

                “Spit it out,” Levi said. He was exhausted.

                “I don’t know if this is helpful but we found a cloak…” Eren said. “For the Commander.” Levi nodded. He took the cape from the boy’s hands.

                “Thank you,” said Levi. Mikasa was the next to approach. She presented the flowers with stiff hands.  They shared a solemn nod before he took the flowers.  “I’ll be back to bring him in a little while.”

                “We can do it,” Mikasa spoke up.  “Captain.” She added at the end. Maybe this one did understand, he thought.

 “Fine.” Levi nodded his consent.

                By the time the brats returned Levi had done all he could. He even managed to fluff the pillow on the neatly made bed.  He also found a rather plan vase hidden in the cabinets. It was nothing spectacular. Somehow the plain vase managed to bring out the beauty of the wild flowers. Left on thier own they were nothing more than weeds, but somehow, paired with this vase, they were beautiful.

                “Where is Hange?” Levi asked when Mikasa helped him stretch Erwin on the bed. The child bed was barely long enough to fit the long man.

                “Still out at the detonation site,” the other Ackerman said softly. “Well, we will be going Sir.”

                “Wait, Mikasa,” Eren brought up his hands.  Mikasa shook her head. Eren opened his mouth to speak again. He looked between the others before nodding.  The two politely saluted the man on the bed; offering him their hearts for the last time.

                Then he was alone.

                This still wasn’t enough. Erwin wasn’t ready for his final display.  A part of him felt bad for going through this place however he liked, but it couldn’t be helped. For all he knew, the people who lived here were killed in the chaos.  With a practiced hand he shaved the scruff from his lover’s jaw.  He washed the dirt from his face; his fingers.  Levi frowned at the blood stain on his commander’s jacket but there was nothing to be done. The only person who would be a fit had left them long ago.

                “Take care of him until I get there, Mike,” Levi whispered.  He combed the think blonde hair until it was speech perfect.  As if at any moment, Erwin would sit up ready to tell lies.  The idea brought a smile to his face.

                “Erwin,” he whispered. Lev rubbed his palms across the knee of his pants before rolling them into fists.  “I hope…I promise… that we will fulfill your dream.”  There was so much he wanted to say. When his mother died Levi didn’t know what to say. All he could do was comb her tangled hair with his little fingers.  Erwin was never one for flowery words when they were alone.  Big speeches were for people who needed to be convinced. He and Erwin were long past that.

                “And tell those guys I’ll see them when I’m finished here,” Levi said. Finally, he rose to his feet.  The brats managed to find a cleaner cloak. Levi draped the garment over the bloody jacket, saving the hood for last. He pulled the hood up over his head taking care not to mess up the freshly combed hair.  

                “Wait for me a little longer Erwin,” he said. Levi leaned to place a kiss where he knew Erwin’s forehead to be.  His eyes ached with heavy tears. He would save these with the other tears. He would shed them when he met up with everyone again. Right now he had a promise to keep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, selfish whatever, I love you all so much I want us to be friends EVERYWHERE!!! If you feel so inclined, you can also find me at these places :
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/umi.kouno
> 
> https://twitter.com/KounoUmi
> 
> www.tumblr.com/blog/umikouno

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel so inclined to give comments and kudos it would totally make my day. Thank you so much for reading. 
> 
> www.tumblr.com/blog/umikouno


End file.
